


Happy Birthday Steven! (Steven Assanti x Reader)

by mpreg_grinch



Category: My 600-lb Life
Genre: Birthday, Crying, DDR, Food, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Nudity, Other, Rat Infestation, Sexy, Speeding, Walmart, self deprecation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpreg_grinch/pseuds/mpreg_grinch
Summary: You were just an average and completely boring person. Or, at least, that was the case until you met your beloved. Now you want him to have the best birthday he has ever had, although he probably doesn't even deserve it.
Relationships: Steven Assanti/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Happy Birthday Steven! (Steven Assanti x Reader)

"Oh no!! I'm going to burn the brownies!" you cried. Today was someone's birthday. However, it wasn't just anyone's birthday, it was a special someone's birthday. You couldn't fuck this up. Rushing over to the oven, you almost slipped on your sexy Grinch x Once-ler smut scattered across the floor. You yelled in frustration, "damn!"

Fucking idiot! You collected yourself and continued running towards the oven, sliding on the tile, and finally slamming into the oven at full speed. You began to leak spinal fluid, but that wasn't important. Taking the brownies out of the oven, you smelled them. They were absolutely perfect. You used several box mixes to get them to be at least 4 inches thick, and extra chunky. Smiling softly, you placed the pan on your filthy counter. God, you really needed to clean that thing. He wouldn't care though, you thought.

You walked out of the kitchen and into your room to get ready for the day. You brushed your greasy (h/c) hair and put clinical strength eye drops in your crusty (e/c) eyes. You looked in the mirror and smiled, today would be perfect, for him at least. Just the mere thought of him made you blush like a pathetic teenager. Your parents would be so disappointed in you right now, if they were still alive. Sadly, they died after your arch-nemesis Hikari-san stabbed them in their chests with her vibranium sword. Your eyes started to water, no, you have to remain strong. With a smile plastered on your face and eyes leaking, you pulled out your phone and dialed. A few seconds later someone answered your call. 

"...Hello?" the man on the other line answered.

"Hi Justin! Are we still meeting at 2?" you asked.

"Yeah, you got your shit?"

"Uh-huh! Did your dad pick up the cake?"

"Yeah if he missed that, then Steven would throw a huge fit and the entire day would be ruined."

 _That's my Steven,_ you thought fondly. You exchanged a few more lines then hung up. It was almost 2. You grabbed the brownies and went to head out the door when suddenly, you remembered. You forgot to get him a present. You slapped a hand to your head, "god I should just kill myself already."

You looked at the clock, 15 minutes, you might have enough time. You got in your car and sped to Walmart. A cop car started chasing you. "Fuck! Don't those shitty doughnut breathers have anything better to do? Whatever, I can shake them," you said out loud to no one in particular. Driving even faster, you almost ran over several children. Fucking dumbasses. You took a sharp turn, sharper than the sword your parents were killed with. You shed a single tear at the thought of them. A few sharp turns later, you were free. You stopped at Walmart and got out of your car.

Deciding it would be best to get a card first, you went to the party section. They had so much shit here. You picked out a card, then thought of what to get for Steven's present. What would he like? A video game perhaps? No… that would be for Justin. Maybe, just maybe…. You knew Steven liked dancing and singing, you knew he also liked to make YouTube videos. Perhaps a DDR mat? Perfect. A DDR mat it is. He could make so many DDR videos with that DDR mat. You headed to the video game section and grabbed a mat, ignoring the price tag. You went to check it out, the total was $700. That's fine, you thought. After all, what were you going to do with all the money you made from selling your sweaty socks on eBay? 

It was now 1:55. You only had 5 minutes, so you ran out of the store to your car, ignoring the employees yelling about how you didn't pay. You drove the fastest you've ever driven in your life, and that's really saying something. Finally, you arrived at the meeting location. Steven's brother, Justin, and his dad, Mr. Assanti, were already there. They looked pissed. It was then that you looked at your phone and saw that it was 2:45. Oops. You blushed in absolute shame and opened your disgraceful mouth, "uh, hi guys. Sorry I'm late…." 

Tears fell down your face. You nudged a pebble with your foot and rubbed your arm, not looking up. Suddenly, you felt a hand on your shoulder. It was Mr. Assanti. "It's alright, we forgive you (y/n)," he stated calmly.

"...really?" you asked nervously.

"Yes, after all, anyone that my son loves can do absolutely no wrong," he said with a warm smile on his face. You blushed at the word "love."

 _Wow. I could rob him blind and he would forgive me, just as long as his son loves me,_ you thought. Your mind was flooded with ideas at that. Remembering the present situation, you wiped your salty tears and looked up. You nodded with a determined smile on your face.

"You guys have everything?" you asked. They both gave a thumbs up, however Justin's was a bit crooked.

All three of you piled into your shitty car to head over to Steven's house. Your heart started to beat fast. This was it. Knocking over a bin in the process, you pulled up to his house. His cat was laying on his porch chewing on whatever the fuck. You opened up the trunk to grab the gift, but then saw that it had no wrapping paper on it. God fucking dammit. You always fuck this shit up. You just put another bag over it, hoping it would suffice. How fucking embarrassing. The others got their bags, and your party headed to the front door. You knocked a few times, then heard groaning from inside. It was him. You asked Justin if your breath stank, he said yes. Panicking, you realized you didn't have any gum or mints on you. You were about ready to die.

Suddenly, the door opened. There he was, standing right in front of you. He was naked, per usual. _That's fine, just more for me to see,_ you thought with a perverted smile. The rats were squeaking wildly, desperate for food. Everyone ignored that, choosing to live in a rat free bliss. You stuttered, "h-hi Steven. H-happy birthd-day."

Steven gave a handsome laugh. "Come in," he said, voice like a sweet melody. 

You walked in first, followed by his dad and brother. All three of you sat down on the couch awkwardly, as Steven laid in his bed across the room. 

Everyone just stared at one another. It was Mr. Assanti who spoke first, "so, how 'bout cake first?" 

You all nodded in agreement. Mr. Assanti went to the kitchen table and lit the candles on the cake. The rest of you walked over to the cake. After turning off the light, you all sang happy birthday to Steven. After the song ended, Steven blew out the candles. You couldn't help but notice how gorgeous he looked in front of the flames. The shadows highlighting all the contours of his face, the yellow of his teeth, his pulled-out hair, perfection. You were so busy admiring him that you didn't notice when he started to hold your hand. Mr. Assanti then cut everyone a slice of cake, Steven still holding your hand. You squeaked when you finally noticed, and pulled your hand back, face as red as a tomato. He chuckled softly, a fond smile on his face. 

After eating cake, Steven asked his dad and brother to go set up the pinata outside. Well, not asked, more like demanded. After they headed outside you asked Steven if he would like you to help. He just shook his head. You stared at him, this was the moment of truth. Your arms shaking and head bowed, you held out the present you got for him. "Sorry it's in a plastic bag! I forgot to wrap it up! I know, I'm such a baka!"

Steven raised an eyebrow, then gently tilted your chin up with his hand. He gazed into your eyes, and started moving his lips towards yours. Your breath was still, and you started to move in as well. Your lips connecting, you kissed him for like 5 minutes or some shit. His lips were so dry, but they suited him. After you both drew your heads back, you had to catch your breath. He caressed your cheek with his thumb and smiled once again. You handed him his gift, and he opened it up. You would never forget the look on his face. It was one of complete joy. 

"So uh, what do you think?" you asked anxiously, entangling your fingers. 

"I love it," he said.

You smiled once again and crawled on his lap. You leaned your head against his chest, and sighed, you were in love with this man. You both sat like that for a while, or at least until the pinata was up. 

The rest of the party went great, and tons of fun was had. That night, Steven proposed to you. You said yes instantly. Years later, you had a family with him, and you could not be happier. With Steven, you felt like you were the luckiest person alive.


End file.
